


Wicked Games

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Businessman Jensen, Dating, Desk Sex, Dinner, Elevator Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moving In Together, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Jensen, Rimming, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Virgin Jared, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki is 19 years old, and is just starting his new position as Jensen Ackles' personal assistant. Immediately, there's an attraction, and he soon finds himself on Mr. Ackles' radar.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? (Typos ahead. Ugh. I know, and I screwed up on a flashback name. It's fixed from Stephen to Justin, to avoid confusion.)

"Mr. Ackles will see you now." The receptionist says with a bright smile as he hangs up the phone. She's pretty; a blonde with long legs.

Jared feels intimidated by her, and he has no idea why. Probably because of the way she presents herself. Good looking, big breasted. If he was straight, this would likely be the type of woman he'd have sex with. Most women couldn't bring out such feelings towards him. It's strange.

Nodding, Jared shoulders his satchel, and enters the elevator to his right. He presses the bottom to go on the 32nd floor, his boss' office. As the doors close, Jared realizes that this job right here just might actually be his big break. Working for a wealthy man such as Mr. Ackles is definitely a step up from being a delivery boy or a go go dancer at the local gay bar.

Mr. Jensen Ackles, voted Sexiest Man Alive 5 times in a row, one of the most influential men in the country. Philanthropist, and ladies man. He's just Jared's type. He has heard rumors that the reason Jensen only selects males as his assistants is because he likes to "toy with them", so to speak. It's possible Jensen dabbles on both sides of the playing field, but what he does in private, no one knows.

Jared is scared, nervous and excited, a sad bundle of emotions. His paycheck is greater than the last job's, so there's a plus. Paying for your own property, bills and such, gives one a sense of independence, a badge that Jared wears with honor. Coming from a sheltered home where everyone cared for him, it's exciting to be able to break away from it all.

Now all he has to do is survive Mr. Ackles and his handsome fucking face.

The elevator doors open up soon, and Jared steps out. There are more people on this floor, swiftly zipping around, carrying papers and coffee and just looking very frantic. It must be a day for a deadline or something. Jared knows what his job description of a personal assistant is, but he would rather not run such menial errands for a tyrannical douchebag.

He begins to walk through the long halls, excusing himself from the various men and women that seem more determined to get their work done than to socialize with the new guy. This is going to be a challenge. Jared finally comes to a stop once he notices a desk with a computer on it in front of an office; the blinders are up. This must be the place. The walk towards the door is long, and with each step, Jared's heart beats faster and faster. He knocks twice on the door.

"Come in."

Jared inhales, and exhales slowly. His hand on the doorknob shakes, but he turns it. When he opens the door, he sees the back of his boss, staring out of his window. The view is no doubt amazing...and so is the back of Mr. Ackles. That suit he has on looks expensive, worth more than Jared's whole outfit altogether. He closes the door, and stands there like a deer caught in the headlights.

That's when Jensen turns around. For fuck's sake, he  _CANNOT_ be real! No man has that amount of masculine energy. How is this possible? As he gazes on his boss' features, Jared can't help but to also feel scrutinized under Jensen's stare. At first, his eyes widen. Jensen swallows his spit, causing Jared to frown slightly. But just as soon as it happens, it stops when Jensen grins, all teeth. Very fucking immaculate.

"Please, come in," He says, going to stand in front of his desk. "All the way this time. I don't bite...hard."

The statement makes Jared's dick jump in surprise. Is he flirting? Well then...

Nevertheless, he obeys what his boss says for him to do. Jared makes a point not to hold eye contact with Jensen until he finds his seat in front of him. He sets his satchel down onto the floor before looking back to the other man. Big mistake. Those eyes of his, and the dark look he's giving him is...well, it can't really be described.

He feels like prey.

"Good--Good Morning, Mr. Ackles." Jared says.

Jensen smiles. "Good Morning. You must be Jared. I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite a while now. You certainly aren't what I expected." Jared lowers his head in embarrassment. Of course he isn't. Nobody would expect much from him-- "You're much more."

Jared lifts up his head again with a bewildered expression. Did he hear that correctly? He claws at the knees of his pants, fiercely gripping the material. This is not how he imagined the first few moments of this meeting. Jensen is practically oozing sexual dominance, as well as confidence, and that is more than a little intimidating. Jared isn't technically a virgin, but he's only been with one guy ever. Not full on sex, but a sexual experience.

This guy back in high school. Justin. They met through a mutual friend, Chad. Justin was a Senior, while Jared was only a Sophomore. It happened at a party, not too extravagant. Jared had a few drinks under Justin's watchful eye, one thing led to another, and Jared ended up blowing a high school jock who ended up ditching him after the young boy confessed that he  _like_ liked him.

Sounds like an angsty coming of age movie now that he thinks about it. Jared never heard from Justin after that. Chad said that he became an actor or something on a show, but Jared's never seen him in anything. That's goes to show just about relevant he is now. He ruined Jared's self esteem for a time, and while it's not perfect now, he can at least walk outside and say hello to a random stranger.

Or Mr. Ackles.

"So," Jensen crosses his arms, displaying how solid he is. Damn. "Are you aware of what your job description is? Of what you'll be doing for me here?"

Jared blinks, then says, "Yes! Uh, yes, I do. As your personal assistant, I am to help you organize your schedule, help plan your meetings, and perform tasks that you otherwise couldn't."

"Well, well, well...color me impressed." Jensen laughs. "How long did it take you to memorize it all? No, don't tell me." Is this guy for real? "You're right about all of that, but I'm gonna take it easy on you, okay? It's your...first time after all."

This motherfucker.

Jared blushes. "Yeah, erm, it is. The pictures of you don't do your eyes justice."

What in the holy fuck did he just say, and  _why_ did he say it out loud in the first place? Jared snaps his mouth shut. He's just so nervous, and when he's nervous, he says things he wouldn't otherwise. He looks back up at Jensen whose face only shows amusement. He must be having a field day with this in his mind. Sure enough, he chuckles, scrubbing a hand over his mouth. He's so fucking gorgeous.

"I'm flattered. Wow. Thank you. So, I like to ask my employees a few questions before they get started. Some of these questions may get personal." When Jensen grins again, Jared unconsciously clenches his jaw in excitement. "You ready?"

Does he have a choice?

"Yes," he says. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Do you live alone?"

"Um, no. I live with my best friend, who's also my roommate. His name is Chad."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"N--No."

"Boyfriend? Are you and this Chad guy...you know. Having sex?"

"No!" Jared squeals, face redder than the most beautiful rose. "I mean...he's just my friend. I could never--I...we could never. I haven't..."

"So, you're single?" Jensen says it so nonchalantly as if he just didn't ask the most embarrassing question seconds before.

Against Jared's better judgement, he answers. He has reasons to believe that Jensen has ulterior motives here, but he cannot and will not voice his concerns. This is his first day working for him, and he must endure this strange psychological torture or he will fail.

"Yes, Mr. Ackles," says Jared. "I'm single."

Jensen laughs again, though he unfolds his arms, and rests his hands on the desk, drumming his fingertips on the hard wood of it. "Good. Can't have anyone stealing you away just yet...now that I've got you here, working for me. And please, if you're going to be working so closely  _under_ me, I want you to call me Jensen. Say it."

This man--

"Say it, Jared."

\--will be his--

"Say my name out loud."

\--undoing.

"Jensen..." The teen whispers, eyes fluttering.

Jensen doesn't stop grinning anytime soon after this. He stretches out his hand for Jared to take, and he does so without hesitating. Jensen is making his heart do cartwheels inside of his chest, strange activities. There's butterflies in his stomach when he grabs Jensen's hand. It's soft, so very fucking soft, and his grip is firm.

Jared imagines Jensen grabbing his naked hips with those same hands, furiously pounding into him as he shouts out his boss' name. Then, in a flash, the fantasy is over, and Jared looks at Jensen's eyes. He smirks. It's like he knows exactly what he was thinking. Jared takes his hand away with a tight lipped smile, telling Jensen that he will try to get accustomed to his desk outside.

He hurries out of the office, shutting the door firmly behind him. Jared leans against it for a moment. His pants tighten. Are they the correct size? They were this morning. And that's when he notices that they aren't the wrong size at all. They are in fact the right size, it's just that his body began to react to Jensen's closeness, prompting him to receive an erection.

"Fuck." He mutters to himself.

****

Jared opens the door to his apartment, immediately spotting Chad on the couch eating Chinese takeout with chopsticks and watching some kind of horror movie. It's odd that he's home so early. He usually works well into the early morning. It's actually refreshing to have him home early. Jared toes off his shoes at the door, ditching his coat on the rack. He drops his satchel down on the side of the couch, and collapses into Chad's lap, who laughs

Friends don't violate personal space like this.

 _Best_ friends, however...

"Rough first day?" Chad asks, slurping on his meal.

Jared groans. "Something like that. I think my boss wants to sleep with me."

As he anticipated, Chad laughs, and it's not a normal, short laugh either. It's a hearty, "way-down-in-your-gut" laugh. Jared starts to frown as his best friend cackles at his plight. Fuck this guy! He's not overreacting, he's not imagining anything, he's not reading too far into things! Jared legitimately believes that Jensen Ackles, the man who could have anyone, wants to put his dick in him, a guy with no experience on that subject.

A virgin.

Why does life have to suck so bad? (No pun intended.)

Chad soon comes down from his high, though still laughing in spurts. "You can't be serious! Jensen Ackles? Sleeping with you? Jay, I love you, man, but come on! Him? Nah. No way."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Jared sits up, wondering why he's defending Jensen now. "What if he did want me? It's not impossible."

"You're right. It's not impossible. It's insane. He just comes off as a macho man. He's totally straight."

"I have no idea why I'm having this conversation with you of all people! Ugh!" Jared lays himself back over his best friend's lap. "Anyways, how was work?"

"You know. The usual. Couple of dances, nice tips. Tonight was a Bachelorette party, so I had to work my ass off. Literally. Stephen took over my shift, that's why I'm home early. Hey, Jay, you know Stephen is--"

No.

"Nope!" Jared gets up fully, heading towards his room.

Chad calls after him. "He's totally interested in you, and he's single! Just like you!"

"Forget about it!"

"Pop that cherry, baby!"

"Unbelievable!"

****

Three weeks has passed by already, maybe three weeks and two days. Jared's not too sure.

Working for this company is surreal, but working for Jensen Ackles is...challenging. as the days went by, Jared would feel Jensen's presence wherever he went, one way or another. He would either be on his mind, and fantasizing about how good their bodies would feel mashed together, or Jensen would be right there, hovering over his shoulder as he typed, breath tickling his ear.

Jared does not have the balls to call him out on this, nor does he truly want to for that matter. He wants this, to feel wanted, to feel desired...but he's also scared, and wants to play fair. It's against company policy to screw your coworkers, but this is  _Jensen's_ company, handed down to him by his late father, and he can do damn well what he pleases, and to whom.

"Hello?" Jared answers the phone, ceasing his typing on the keyboard. "Yes, one moment please." He places the call on hold, and dials into Jensen's office.

_"Yes?"_

"There's a Mr. Sheppard on line 3 for you to discuss the latest deal."

_"Right. Forgot about that. Thanks, Jared."_

The assistant grins, feeling smug. "No problem, Boss."

_"Hey, wait."_

"Um...yes, Jensen?"

_"There's a meeting tonight. Come with me. Dinner. 8 o'clock. Dress up. Come back here after you get ready. Non negotiable."_

Before Jared can even dispute against him, Jensen hangs up. He sets the phone back on the hook, and resumes his business. He had no say in this matter, but now that it's said and done, Jared is sort of excited. Okay, maybe more than a little. His boss is taking him on dinner date, yet it's purely for business. That's what he repeats in his head over and over.

At least there will be other people around. That will prevent Jensen from giving him naughty looks.

Hopefully...

****

Jensen leads them into the restaurant after giving the valet the key. This place is exquisite, simply astonishing. Jared never once believed that he would set foot in a place like this. The people are well dressed, adorned with pearls and jewels and the finest of smells. Jesus, it's like entering another fucking world! He's put at ease when Jensen guides him to their designated table...by the small of his back.

His touch shocks Jared a little; his hand is  _so_ close to his ass that it's not even funny! Yet he doesn't shy away. He only allows his employer to direct them to the round table with a few other people seated there, waiting for them. There are two seats left, both next to each other. Jensen holds out the chair for Jared. He sits down, uttering a small thanks.

What a gentleman. No, really.

"Long time, no see, Ackles." One of the men say. His grey suit looks great on him. He's rounded, but solid. "Oh, and I see you've brought along your date."

"D--Date?" Jared asks, quickly shooting Jensen a questioning look.

"Ignore him," Jensen chuckles. "Unless you really want to be my date." Jared quiets himself, face flushed red. What a bastard. A no good, flirty bastard! "Jared, this is Mark Sheppard. Mark, this is my assistant, Jared. Next to him is Samantha and Jeffrey. Over there is Jim and Ty."

Jared greets everyone else with a few smiles. Once that's done, they all begin discussing their orders. Jared picks up his menu, baffled by the mysterious, unknown options to him. Most of the items listed are foods he's never even heard of, and the rest are things that sound like creatures from his nightmares.

Jensen leans over soon, menu shielding them from view. He whispers, "You look terrified."

"I am!" Jared confesses. "What is this stuff? What does it taste like?"

The older man laughs again. For the love of God, that laugh could bring about world peace. Jensen Ackles is the epitome of perfection. It's a wonder why he hasn't been snatched up yet by either a lucky man or woman.

"You need to get out more."

"If getting out means eating unknown squishy foods, then I'm staying in forever."

"Then I'll just have to move you in with me, don't I?"

Jared freezes on the spot. This is not the first time that Jensen's made such insinuations towards him. In fact, it's about the 27th. Jared will not break. He can see through Jensen's games, and he will not fall under his spell so easily. If he weren't working for him, that'd be a different kind of situation, but for now, he's not looking to accidentally losing his v-card.

Long minutes pass, and everyone orders their food. Jensen recommended that he'd try the steak if anything else, saying that it was as delicious as it was mouthwatering. He wasn't lying. The damn thing was great, it really was the most delicious thing he's ever eaten! And the fun didn't stop there either. Mark shared stories of he and Jensen's partnership, which often results in unexpected shenanigans. The others treat Jared as an equal, and for the first time in a long time, he actually feels like one.

Then, as the night went on, Jared felt something slinking up his leg. Looking down, he saw Jensen's hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. They looked at each other, Jared in embarrassment and Jensen in excitement. He doesn't need anymore hints.

His boss wants to fuck his brains out.

****

It's night.

The incident at the dinner is a near distant memory. Jensen hasn't said anything about it, and neither has Jared. It's been a few days since then. Jensen has stopped making passes at him, and has started treating him like a real employee. It's outputting for sure! First he wants to bang him, now he wants to act normal? Seriously, what's his deal?

Jared sighs, rubbing his eyes. He's a little tired, and he's got paperwork and schedules to fix. "I asked for this." He groans, putting his head on the desk.

However, he sits upright when he hears the door behind him open and close, and a man's voice addresses him. "Asked for what exactly?"

It's Jensen, exiting his office with his jacket and briefcase in hand. Jared forgot he was here too. In fact, they're the only ones here this late. How about that?

"Nothing." He answers. "Nothing at all."

Jensen stops by his desk with a frown. "What are you still doing here? It's after 10."

"Ye--Yeah, I have so many papers to write, and--"

"Leave 'em. You can do it in the morning."

"I wouldn't wanna cause trouble..."

"You won't. Come on, I'll walk you out."

Defeated, yet also saved, Jared nods. He shuts down the computer, and leaves his papers in a neat pile before grabbing his coat and satchel. Jensen smiles fondly at him again, a smile that he hasn't seen in days. It's so bright in this office. Jared follows him into the elevator, and they begin the trip down.

They stand some feet apart, Jared does so partly due to him not knowing if he has somehow angered him. He leans against the wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. This building is tall as fuck. They don't call it a skyscraper for nothing. Suddenly, the device they're in comes to a complete stop. The lights remain on, but Jared stays alert.

Fuck.

The goddamn elevator stopped!

"Shit." Jared says nervously. "What do we do?"

"Relax." Jensen replies with his back turned, fiddling with the control panel.

"I don't like being...um...stuck."

The older man turns around with a smirk. Oh no. "I can help take your mind off of it."

"H--How...?"

"I told you. Relax."

After he utters those words, it begins. Jensen corners Jared, grabbing his neck with one hand, and fondling his crotch with the other. He presses their mouths together. Jared yelps into the open mouthed kiss, unsure of what to do with his hands. It's finally happening! The event he's been so desperately trying to avoid since day one! Jensen's finally making his move, and while Jared is surprised, he doesn't pull away or hit him.

Jared just...gives in.

He wraps his arms around Jensen's neck, and moans helplessly. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he never thought about kissing him. It's better than he imagined. Jared's cock starts to harden from Jensen's hand; it's not until moments later when he realizes that he's taken it out of his pants, and is jerking it lazily. Oh fuck. This is getting bad, getting dangerous.

It's exciting.

"I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you..." Jensen huffs as he pecks and nips at Jared's neck and jaw. "God, do you even realize how fucking beautiful you are. I can't resist you anymore. Let me have you."

And, because Jared blurt things out loud when emotions are high, he says,

"I'm a virgin."

His words have another effect on Jensen. He only laughs, dropping to his knees in front of Jared. Oh shit. He isn't about to do  _that_ , is he?

"You seriously think I didn't already know that? You're like a lone sheep among wolves. I'll have to fix that another time then. We aren't exactly in a place that allows such...freedom. First time getting a blow job?"

"Yes..."

He hears Jensen inhale sharply, like he's getting off on this. It wouldn't be a surprise. "I'm gonna enjoy this, but not as much as you."

That's all Jensen says as he slips the entirety of Jared's throbbing cock in his wet mouth.  _DearJesusFuckBitch!_ It feels so motherfucking  _good_ and  _slick_ and just fucking explosive! Jared instinctively grabs Jensen's head as he bobs back and forth, slurping and licking on his hard tool. Damn, is this what he's been missing all this time?

He's been avoiding this for so long, but now that it's here, and happening, he doesn't want it to stop. Before Jared knows it, Jensen unbuckles his pants for him, and they pool around his ankles, exposing everything below the waist. Christ! They're playing a dangerous game here, a game that will no doubt end in the both of them getting burned, yet, for the moment, Jared wants to enjoy this.

Every fucking bit of it.

"You like this, don't you?" Jensen smirks up at him, mouthing at his scrotum.

Jared pants. "Yes! Fuck yes, I do!"

"Good, you'll like this even better." Jensen takes out his dick too. It leaks precum onto the floor. "Turn around."

He doesn't think.

He only reacts.

He knows Jensen's not gonna fuck him here, but there's an overwhelming sense of-- _HOLY SHIT!_

 _What_ is  _That_!?

It's slippery and wet, and flicks up and down on his tight hole. It's Jensen's tongue, and oh God, he must be some sort of fucking Sex Demon Freak. Jared squeals like a whore in heat, and it's all still so embarrassing. To be under Jensen's thumb like this, exposed and open. Unexpectedly, the older gentleman (yeah, despite it all, he's being gentle. Go figure.) resumes to pleasure him with a hand job whilst working himself at the same time.

How did this happen? How could he have let it get to this point? Did he somehow lead Jensen to believe that he was interested? In truth, he wasn't at first, but now he cannot imagine a single day without Jensen's hands on his body. He's drunk off of him now, and he never wants to come back.

Pressure builds up in his groin, and that's when Jared knows he's about to blow. He tries his hardest to get the words out, but they're lost in his mouth, muffled among the soft moans. Within seconds, Jared shoots his load all over the wall, and into Jensen's palm. Moments after, Jensen finishes himself off, grunting like caveman. It's kinda hot.

He stands up, nibbling at the back of Jared's ear. He's like a fucking cat. What's with the biting? Not that that the teen minds it really.

"Good?"

"Mmm...better than good."

Jensen turns him back around, helping him with his pants. "Wish we could've done more."

"Mmhm."

"We'll get that chance." Jensen switches on the elevator again, and it continues to go down. That little bastard! It was all his doing! For some reason, Jared's not all that surprised. "You're so...fuck. I really want you so bad."

Jared blushes. He's not used to being a sex object for a 35 year old man. "Thanks...I guess."

The elevator bell chimes, and they're let out in the lobby. They both walk alongside each other until they're outside, standing in front of a silver sports car. It's amazing! Jensen laughs aloud at Jared; his mouth is agape. Well, it's a beautiful car, okay? He's just admiring it!

"Need a ride home?" Jensen asks. "Your apartment is a bit of a hike on foot."

Jared's eyebrow quirks at that. "You know where I live?"

"Of course I do. I'm your boss. You getting in, or not? I prefer if you did."

Jared debates his options.

He's tired, and he doesn't wanna walk.

It's not like Jensen's gonna molest him against his will. Besides, he's already had his tongue and cock in his mouth.

Fuck it.

"Fine. Okay."

****

Chad flips through the channels of the TV, trying to find something decent yo watch while eating his pizza. Dancing for horny old broads ain't exactly all it's cut out to be. It pays the bills though, which is more than enough. He perks up at the sound of the front door unlocking like a small puppy who misses his owner. Jared's home! He turns his head to see his best friend.

Oh, Jesus.

He looks...ashamed, and slightly fucked out. What the Hell happened?

"Uh, rough night?"

Jared shuffles down the hall to his room. "I had sex with my boss in an elevator, and he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow. Goodnight."

Jared closes his door, and Chad is left wondering his best friend's life choices. He takes another chunk out of the pizza, and turns his gaze back on the TV.

"Huh. How 'bout that?"

****

It's a different place than before, yet still just as stunning as the first restaurant.

Jensen holds Jared's seat for him, like a gentleman. There goes that word again. Gentleman. He's sort of been nothing but one, aside from the rampant sexual harassment. Joke. That was a joke. Jared sighs to himself, watching as Jensen sits across from him.

He takes a look at the menu on the table, relieved that what's listed is something he could actually eat! Jensen takes note of his little smile. "I made sure to pick a place that had something closer to your liking. Your taste in food is basic."

"Oh..."

"Wanna know a secret?" Jared nods yes. "So is mine. Everytime I don't see a simple American cheeseburger on a menu, I start pulling my hair out. Figuratively."

Jared laughs. "Yeah, I'm not used to being in places like these."

"Takes some getting used to, I guess." Jensen looks around then, frowning. "Wanna ditch this place and get a hot dog, or something?"

"Wh--What? Didn't you reserve this spot? I can't let you do that, I can't let you waste money on me--"

"It's okay, Jared." The way he says his name. FUCK! "You're worth it. I promise. Let's get out of here, and eat like normal people."

Jared grins.

He doesn't say no.

****

"So, you were close to your dad before he died, right?"

"Yeah, I was. He was amazing, really. He was the kind of dad who took off his shoes when entering someone's house. Bad example, I know. Still awesome. I didn't expect him to leave me the company though. I miss him."

Here they are, strolling through the park and eating hot dogs in suits. Well, Jensen's in a suit. Jared's just dressed up a little. He doesn't have enough for fancy suits and ties like his boss. Not yet anyways. He's taking his time to figure out what he really wants to do with his life. It's not like he has the money to chase his dreams.

"But enough about me," says Jensen. "What about you? "What are you doing with your life, besides being here with me?"

Umm...

"Umm..." He says out loud. "I...I guess...nothing. I mean I used to be in college, but I dropped out because I didn't have enough money to support myself. I was majoring in English, wanted to be a teacher. I always felt like I could do things my way, you know? Like I didn't need help from anyone. Stupid..."

Jensen stops walking, causing Jared to stop as well. "You're not stupid. I admire your independence, I love it, but everyone needs help, even you. I guess you're too stubborn to see it with that enormous head of yours."

"Asshole. You're one to talk!"

"Hey, I'm your boss. Respect me...and get a haircut."

Jared scoffs, and swats Jensen's hand away from his hair playfully. What's this between them? In this park, in the night, eating junk good and teasing each other. There goes his heart again, beating, thumping madly within his chest. Jensen is so close to him. So dangerously close. If he kissed him now, it wouldn't come as a shock. They've done that and more, but maybe it's the thought of a kiss being more intimate and more romantic than anything.

"Jared? Is that you?"

Just as Jared is about to lean in on the kiss, he hears his name being called from a distance. Looking around, he sees a handsome guy running up to him in jogging gear, sweating just a little. Blonde, almost rivaling Jensen's light brown hair. He's...familiar. When he gets up close, Jared recognizes him to be Stephen, Chad's coworker.

The one who Chad keeps trying to hook him up with. Yeah, not this meathead. Nevertheless, Jared plasters a false smile on his face.

"Stephen." He says. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah well, I gotta stay in shape for the job, you know?" Stephen eyes Jared, completely ignoring Jensen. What an asshole. "You look good."

"Er, uh, yeah, thanks. Um, what are you doing here again?"

Stephen laughs then, moving a little closer. "Okay, I'm gonna be honest. I talked to Chad earlier. He thinks it's a good idea if we, ya know, talk and maybe go out to a movie."

Jared quiets stews in anger. Chad, that motherfucker! Ugh! Relentless!

"Hey, take it easy." Jensen steps in, wrapping his arm around Jared's waist. "Relax, man."

"Jensen," The boy starts. "This is Stephen, my best friend's coworker. Stephen, this is Jensen, my bo--"

"Boyfriend." He says without hesitating. "I'm his boyfriend."

Oh shit.

Oh shit!

Boyfriend?

Really?

Of all the lies, he's choosing that one? Fucking Hell! Stephen backs away slowly. He looks embarrassed. "O--Oh. I thought--wow, I'm so sorry. So is this like...a date?"

Jared nods furiously, keeping his mouth shut. "Mhm!"

"Damn, I'm sorry. Both of you. I'm gonna run. Take care, guys."

And with that, Stephen takes off, jogging faster than Jared thought possible. At least that's over. No more worrying about Chad trying to get them together. Jensen doesn't let him go well after the douche is gone. It feels natural. It feels right. He may be a little taller than Jensen, but he definitely feels small in his grasp right now. It's like he's his protector against all evils of the world.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Don't boyfriends do this? Eat, talk... _blow_ each other."

"You...really wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I wasn't already?"

Damn him. Jensen grins, and just like that, Jared knows he's trapped in his web of never-ending adoration.

He never wants to let go.

****

It's all been leading up to this, honestly.

At least that's what Jared believes as he presses his face and hands in the sheets with his ass in air. Jensen's behind him, opening him up with the steady, gentle motions of his tongue. He talks of the events of the night, saying that he'd kill that "Stefan" guy if he ever laid eyes on Jared like that again. It's hot, Jensen being possessive of him.

Jared knows he's more than an object of desire for Jensen. He wants to hold him, take care of him, comfort him. It's not how Jared pictured his new job going a while ago. Soon, he hears the cap of a container snap, and feels a cool liquid around his rim. This is it! This is what it's all come down to. The moment he'll become one with his partner. Jensen eases himself inside, shushing Jared with sweet kisses on his back to help him through the burn.

"Hhhng! Jen...sen...please...!"

"Tell me what you want, Jay. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

So embarrassing.

"Make--" Jared tries, blushing profusely. "Make love to me."

"I am."

God, does he have to say such things!?

Nevertheless, Jensen obeys, and slowly rocks into him. It hurts, it really does, but the pain becomes mixed with pleasure when Jensen maneuvers himself inside, consistently tapping at the spot, that goddamn sweet spot! It's an itch that needs a scratch, and Jensen delivers each and every time. Jared's cock leaks, smearing precum over the sheets. It grinds into the soft material, and the pleasure now is indescribable.

"Jensen, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet, baby." Jensen pulls out of Jared, flipping him on his back before hoisting his legs up on his shoulders. He dives in a second time. "We're going on all night."

Jensen's smirk means that he's not kidding.

****

"FuckFuckFuck! Dammit, you're so fucking tight!"

"Fuck me, Jensen! Fuck me harder! Oh fuck!"

"Goddammit, baby, I'm cumming!"

Here Jared is, two weeks after their "first time", bent over Jensen's desk and taking his dick. They've become a lot more active together since then. Having sex every chance they can, either in Jensen's apartment (which is now where Jared also resides) or here in the office. It's risky stuff, but Jared can't get enough of his new beau.

Every kiss, every touch is not enough. He's high off Jensen. Enamored by him.

****

"Yes, that is an...interesting development, Mark." Jensen says, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

Currently, Jared is under his desk, sucking his cock while meeting with Mr. Sheppard. These days, things between them just keep getting riskier and more dangerous. Jared masturbates as he quietly services his boyfriend. He has to be silent lest they get caught.

Jared hears Mark chuckle, unaware that they're in the same room. "Yes, it is. Jim isn't too pleased, but that's just how it is. Say, where's that little assistant of yours? Er, Jared, right?"

"Uh...he's...around."

"Letting him have free reign, huh? That's certainly progressive. You aren't gaining feelings for him, are you?"

Jared stops a moment. He wants to make his presence known, but he also wants to know if Jensen will reveal their relationship to someone else. He listens closely.

"You really think I'd sleep with my employees? I'm not Morgan for Christ's sake."

Oh...

It crushes Jared.

Feeling vengeful, he decides to finish the blow job quickly, swirling his tongue just right in the way that drives Jensen crazy. The man suppresses a grunt as he shoots down his throat.

They'll need to have a talk soon.

****

"Look, it's not like that, okay? If you just let me explain--"

"I don't wanna hear it, Jensen, okay? Does this relationship mean anything to you!? Do I? You have power, you have control over all situations, so why can't you do it? Why do you deny it when people ask?"

Jensen sighs. "It's not so simple...it's just...not simple."

Jared nods. Now they're here, in their apartment, arguing over their relationship status. It's been this way since leaving the office. But now Jared is ready to go, ready to walk out of the door if Jensen isn't ready to commit. He's got a bag packed, and he can go back to Chad's if he has nowhere to go. 

"It is simple, Jensen." Jared mumbles. "Call me when you make up your mind."

He storms out of the apartment, angry, hurt, just completely done. Jensen chases after him every step of the way, trying to get him to stop. Jared shakes him loose each time until they get outside. They yell back and forth, both attempting to hurt the other's feelings. It's saddening. Jared cries, and attempts to cross the street without looking.

It's all a blur then. He blinks, and finds himself on the ground, with Jensen holding him.

A car was coming.

It almost hit him.

Jensen pulled him out of the way.

He cares.

Breaking down, Jared cries in his lover's arms, begging for forgiveness. Jensen quiets him, scooping him up in his arms. He carries them back upstairs until they're laying in bed; Jensen kisses his chest, also begging for forgiveness. Jared continues to sob as Jensen takes care of him, to love him, to love his body.

They can fix this.

****

He wakes up the next morning, still wrapped up in Jensen's arms. Jared looks up, finding that his other half was already awake and staring at him while he slept. Jared puts a hand on his cheek, apologizing without having to say it. There's nothing left to apologize for. All is forgiven.

"I terminated your job, Jared." Jensen whispers. "That why I said what I said to Mark. I'm aware of the company policy, and the fact that I own it, but it's not fair. Now that you're not working for me, I can get you into the best college in the city. I wanna take care of you. And maybe after college, if you want, we can...I wanna marry you, Jay. I love you."

And that's all that's left.

There's nothing left to say.

Jared closes his eyes again, surrounded by Jensen's love.

"I love you too."


End file.
